


Detalles

by dientesblancos



Series: Tumblr Newmann Ficlets [8]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Nail Polish, Tumblr ficlet, after drift, inspired by tumblr post
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dientesblancos/pseuds/dientesblancos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton descubre en el Drift un detalle de Hermann del que jamás se había percatado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detalles

Después de la gran victoria, el festejo, los abrazos y agradecimientos, lo primero que Newton hizo fue correr al laboratorio, y colocarse de rodillas frente a un pequeño mueble de madera acomodado del lado de Hermann.

Tenía que saber si  _era verdad_ , o era algo que el  _Drift_  había añadido en su memoria. En la última década que llevaba conociendo al Dr. Gottlieb no recordaba haberlo visto jamás usando esmalte de uñas o maquillaje… y sin embargo en sus memorias compartidas había revivido muchos de sus enfrentamientos y discusiones, y en todos había logrado percatarse esta vez de que el tono de sus uñas cambiaba continuamente, o que ocasionalmente disfrutaba de delinearse suavemente los ojos y ponerse rímel en las pestañas.

Pero Newton lo habría notado si fuera verdad  _¿No?_

Temía que todo esto fuese una invención de su imaginación. Que sus fantasías más secretas se hubieran mezclado en el Drift con los recuerdos de Hermann, y eso hubieran dado como resultado una modificación en sus memorias.

_¿Y si Hermann había visto eso también? ¿Si se enteraba a través de eso que Newton soñaba despierto con aquellas ideas?_

Decidió ser valiente, y abrió la puerta del mueble donde recordaba, según lo visto en la conexión, que allí era donde Hermann guardaba todas sus cosas.

Y al parecer… Newton  _de verdad_ había sido un despistado todo este tiempo.

Dentro del mueble había una colección inmensa de esmaltes de todos los colores, acumulados en el pequeño compartimiento. No recordaba haber visto tanta variedad junta más que en centros comerciales antes del ataque de los Kaiju hace años atrás. Hermann debía haber pasado años ‘coleccionándolos’ y Newton no podía creer que nunca se había dado cuenta.

Tal era su asombro, que no se percato de que Hermann se encontraba detrás suyo, hasta que el alemán se aclaró la garganta.

\- Newton. - Dijo firmemente, llamándole la atención, y al susodicho se le helo la sangre. Pero tras ello el tono de Hermann pareció un tanto más divertido. - De todos los lugares en los que podrías haberte metido, no esperaba que hubieras salido corriendo para esto… -

Newton se había dado vuelta, y lo observó sonrojado con vergüenza.

\- ¡Yo puedo  _explica—-!_  -  
  
Hermann se agacho despacio frente a él, cuidando de su rodilla, y con un dedo le cubrió la boca haciéndolo callar. Sus uñas estaban limpias y su cara lavada, eran detalles de los que Newton se aseguraría ahora de estar más pendiente.

\- No he tenido tiempo, estos últimos meses hemos estado al límite. - Comento, quitándole la mano de encima. Lo miro a los ojos en silencio, Newton tragó saliva, tratando de ocultar el deseo en sus propios ojos, al no poder definir las intenciones del otro en los suyos.

\- Pero ahora que todo ha acabado… - Continuó Hermann, y alzó una mano hacia Newton. -  _¿Me harías el honor…?_ -

Newton pegó un sonido emocionado, y tomo de inmediato un esmalte azul _Kaiju_  que venía ojeando desde abrir el mueble. Hermann giro los ojos hacia un lado, para nada impresionado. 


End file.
